


Ratchet/Sentinel Prime drabbles

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Scissoring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags will be added, how the story will evolve.</p><p>CANCELLED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*knock knock* ,,Come in!" Shouted Ratchet. The doors slid aside and Perceptor walked in. ,,Good morning, Ratchet." ,,Good morning, Perceptor. Please, sit." Ratchet closed the doors and pointed at the chair before his desk. Perceptor sits down and puts datapads on Ratchet's desk. ,,What do I owe for your visit?" Asks Ratchet. Perceptor taped on the datapads. ,,Those are from Ultra Magnus and he expect them to be done and returned until midnight." Ratchet nodded and then his body jolted and he jumped a little. Perceptor looked at him with worry. ,,Are you allright, Ratchet?" Ratchet nodded. ,,Yes. I'm fine. Just old wires are troubling me again. Nothing I can't get rid of." Perceptor nodded and pulled his own datapad out of his subspance. ,,There will not be another work for you, just those datapads." Perceptor tapped the datapads. Ratchet nodded. ,,Is there something else?" He asks. Perceptor shook his head, stands up and walks away.  
Ratchet made sure, that he walked away and pushed himself a little on a chair, only to look down at Sentinel. ,,Sentinel! You almost divulged us!" Whispers Ratchet. Sentinel stops sucking his spike, pulled away and looked up at Ratchet. But that didn't stop him from stroking it with his servo. ,,Don't blame me! I'm not the cause, that you have big, fat and delicious spike." That made Ratchet blush and Sentinel smiled at that. He leaned close to Ratchet's face, only to kiss him. Both of them moaned into the kiss as their glossa battled for dominance. Both of them pulled away, panting. Sentinel then got on his knees again and took Ratchet's spike into his mouth. Ratchet moaned and cupped Sentinel's head. He hollowed out his heeks and sucked, making Ratchet moan again. Sentinel pulled away, only to start stroking Ratchet's spike and run his glossa over it. ,,Yessss....Oooohhhh....Sentinel...." Ratchet hissed and pushed his spike back into Sentinel's mouth. Sentinel moaned because he starts deep throating him and he knew, that always made Ratchet's engines revv up even more. Ratchet hissed again and pushed his spike deeper. ,,Sentinel....I'm going to.....I'm going to....." Ratchet bit his lover lip. Sentinel pulled away. ,,That's right....Cum in my mouth..." And then, Sentinel took Ratchet's spike into his mouth, only to move faster. Ratchet's moans grew on volume, until he couldn't take it anymore and overloaded into his mouth. Sentinel swalloved it all and was moaning because of it. When he swalloved everything, he stands up and kissed Ratchet. ,,Some work needs to be done. I'm I right?" Asks Sentinel. Ratchet nodded and watched Sentinel as walked around the desk to sit on the opposite chair. Ratchet's flat spike start pressurizing again as he heard Sentinel's valve cover sliding aside.


	2. Chapter 2

,,Ratchet! What are you...." ,,Hush, Sentinel! We must be quick."

Rarchet pinned Sentinel to the wall and start kissing him. Both of them moaned and Ratchet starts rubbing at Sentinel's valve cover.

They pulled apart. ,,R...Ratchet...." Panted Sentinel. ,,Shhhh." Ratchet shushed him and gently bit down on his neck.

They were in Sentinel's office and they must be quick, because Sentinel have meeting soon.

Sentinel moaned and his valve cover slid aside. Ratchet chuckled and kissed his way down to Sentinel's valve.

He stopped right in front of Sentinel's valve and looked up at him. He smirked at his flushed cheeks.

Then, he licked his inner mesh. Sentinel shivered and Ratchet must support him because his knees grew weak. 

Ratchet smirked again and pushed his glossa inside. Sentinel moaned and put his servo over his mouth. He starts licking his insides and sometimes sucked at his anterior node.

Sentinel bit down on his digit to sriffle a moan. He cupped Ratchet's head and pushed him deeper.

But Ratchet did the opposite. He pulled away and iserted two fingers into his valve. 

Sentinel choked on his digit and bit down even more. He starts panting as Ratchet starts moving with his digits.

He leaned into his audio and whispered. ,,Look at you. So needy and hungry. Don't tell me you don't like it because you were clenhing around my glossa as if you wanted to break it." 

Sentinel shivered as Ratchet scissored his valve and lubricant gushed out. 

,,Yeah....You liked that don't you." Ratchet scissored his valve few times abd then got to his knees again and starts sucking and licking again.

Sentinel whimpered and pushed Ratchet deeper. Ratchet sucked. Hard. And rgen Sentinel came and Ratchet starts lapping at the lubricant that Sentinel gushed out.

Ratchet stands up and wiped his mouth clean. Sentinel sunked down and looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled. ,,Clean yourself. You have meeting coming up." He the kissed him and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was tired. He was working all day and more work was waiting for him in his office. Before he reached his office, he sighed abd rubbed his optics.

He typed the password and the doors slid aside. He stepped inside and the doors slid shut behind him.

He was looking at the ground because he didn't want to know, how many work is waiting for him. Abd maybe, somone was waiting for him.

,,Hello, Ratchet." Ratchet looked up to see Sentinel,sitting on his desk, cross legged.

,,Sentinel.....I'm tired." Sighed Ratchet. ,,Oh? And I tought, that I will make you happy." Sentinel spreads his legs to reveal his bare valve and desk stained with lubricant.

As if Ratchet got second wind, he jumped on Sentinel and roughly kissed him. ,,Mhmhm. Now I got you revved up, hm?" Says Sentinel as they parted.

Rarchet set free his spike and immediately thrusted into Sentinel. Both of them moaned. ,,Hngh! You're so tight! As always!" Ratchet set rough and fast pace.

,,Aaaahhh. N-No.....You're......You're-just.....just.....mmmnnhhhh.....aaaaahhhh.....Just......biiig!" Screamed Sentinel. He pulled Ratchet close and kissed him. Their glossa battled for dominance but Sentinel let Ratchet take lead.

The desk was moving under them as Ratchet banged into Sentinel. He was slightly panting because Sentinel clenched on his spike with every thrust. 

Sentinel starts massaging his anterior node. He moaned loudly as je pinched it and rolled it between his digits.

,,Aaaaahhh.......mmmmhhhhmmmhhh......I'm so close......so close.......Ratchet!" Sentinel gasped and Ratchet kissed him to stiffle a moan.

Sentinel came and his valve clenched around Ratchet's spike. Ratchet grunted and few thrusts send him over the edge. He roared and spilled his load inside of Sentinel.

Sentinel laid on the desk and Ratchet laily kissed him. ,,Mmm.....Still tired?" Asks Sentinel. Ratchet shook his head. ,,No. Not anymore." He pulled Sentinel close and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I wasn't in the mood so :/

Ratchet didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't in heat that was sure but still.

Everytime he passed around Sentinel his panel heats up and his spike starts presurizing.

But today it was even worse. They had meeting and he had the urgency to jump at Sentinel and frag him sensless. But he couldn't do that. Not infront of everyone.

But thanks to the Allspark, the meeting ended rather quickly.

He drove home as fast as he could and when he got home, he shut the door behind him and released his spike.

It was his daily routine. Go to work, go walk past Sentinel Prime, his interface panel would heat up, then go quickly home and there masturbate.

Retchet slomped on the sofa and take his spike into his servo. He moaned as he starts pumping it.

He tryed to imagine some beautiful femme sitting in his lap but this image lasted only a few seconds.

Now he imaged Sentinel sitting in his lap and moving up and down on his spike. He imagined his tight valve clamping around his spike.

He would then roll his hips and teasingly smiled at Ratchet.

Ratchet would pushed them both to the ground a frag Sentinel rough and fast. Yeah, rough and fast.

He would make him moand and scream until he overloaded and screamed Ratchet's name.

And Ratchet did just that. He overloaded and cum landed on the ground. He rubbed his optics with his clean servo. What was wrong with him.


	5. Chapter 5

,,Hush, Ratchet! You don't want anyone to hear or see us!" Sentinel stretched his valve and lowered himself down onto Ratchet's spike.

,,N...No...of course....not...." Ratchet gasped as Sentinel lowered himself and heat surrounded his spike.

,,Mmhhhmm. Feeling well, Ratchet?" Asks Sentinel. He looked over his shoulder and watched Ratchet's expression. He was blushing.

Ratchet gave a curt nod. Sentinel was sitting on Ratchet's spike with his back to him.

Sentinel chuckled and slowly rised himself up, only to stop at the tip.

Ratchet rised on his elbows and waited Sentinel's next move.

Sentinel smirked and roughly impaled himself down. That almost got Ratchet. This was a challenge. Well then..challenge accepted!

Sentinel repeated that motion several times. Slowly pull up, stop at the tip and roughly impalle down. Sentinel's valve clenched around Sentinel's spike with every move down.

Ratchet couldn't hold himself anymore. He grabbed Sentinel by the hips and starts thrustibg into him. Both of them didn't last long.

Both of them panted and Sentinel looked at Ratchet. ,,What do you think? Second round?" Sentinel winked at him.

Ratchet smiled. ,,Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone have some suggestion, then just write into the comments! :-)


End file.
